Sin brasier
by William Power
Summary: Traduccion de: No bra. Autor:...Anonymous. Durante una pequeña sesion espiritual con Maya, Phoenix se da cuenta de un par de grandes detalles de Maya que él nunca haba notado.


El escritorio fue puesto de lado para dejar más espacio en el suelo. Las cortinas estaban recogidas, dejando el cuarto iluminado solo por unas velas, el aroma a incienso estaba en el aire. En poco tiempo, Maya convirtió la oficina en una sala de canalización.

Él miro hacia Maya, la cual estaba arrodilladla en el suelo, coreando silenciosamente. "Maya, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Solo han pasado unas semanas desde tu caso…"

Maya se detuvo y le dio una sonrisa. "Nick, no voy a dejar de canalizar gente solo por un percance. Esto es lo que hago, así que voy hacerlo lo mejor posible. Además, nuestro cliente cuenta con nosotros, ¿no es así?"

"Si…" Phoenix miro a la documentación en sus manos. Su cliente más reciente, un millonario y experto en computación llamado Macintyre Apple, estaba siendo acusado por el asesinato de su esposa, una súper modelo de revistas. La fiscalía cree que el hombre pensó que ella se caso con él por su dinero, y la asesino por venganza. Pero Phoenix descubrió que unos cuantos familiares del Sr. Apple estaban en la zona, algunos estaban muy entusiasmados por conseguir su fortuna al momento que este fuera encarcelado. Parecían unos buenos sospechosos, pero las pruebas para conectarlos al asesinato estaban por los suelos. La escena del crimen produjo unas cuantas pistas, así que Maya decidió hacer algo diferente… preguntarle a la Sra. Apple en persona.

"Muy bien, estoy lista para comenzar." Maya se puso en posición. "Bien, este espirito en particular no debería ser ningún problema, pero en caso de que ella empiece un alboroto, solo golpéame en la cabeza con el dispositivo especial para espíritus para traerme de regreso."

"¿Quieres decir… este viejo bokken?" Él sujeto una vieja y andrajosa espada de madera que ella le dio.

"Si, el viejo bokken." Ella suspiro. "Muy bien, estoy lista para comenzar. Recuerda, necesito silencio absoluto."

Ella le dio una rápida sonrisa confiada. "Te veré pronto."

El silencio se apodero de la sala mientras ella cerraba los ojos, juntaba sus manos y empezó a corear bajo su propio aliento. Phoenix se sentó enfrente de ella, permaneciendo perfectamente quieto mientras ella recitaba las palabras antiguas. El coreo siguió por varios minutos.

De repente, tan rápido que apenas lo percibió, el cuerpo de Maya de una forma esbelta a la de alguien más grande. Sus ojos se abrieron, e instantáneamente Phoenix supo que la persona en frente de él no era Maya. Él abrió sus documentos por la foto de la Sra. Apple. Los rasgos faciales definitivamente concordaban, así como… Los ojos de Phoenix se posaron más abajo a sus senos.

Si, definitivamente tenía los senos de la Sra. Apple.

Eran enormes, casi del mismo tamaños que los de Mia. Debido a que el yukata de Maya era muy pequeño para acomodarlos por completo, los dos lados de sus ropas estaban abiertos, revelando bastante piel y cada centímetro de su escote. Phoenix no podía dejar de mirar, y fue hasta que la Sra. Apple hablo que él recordó lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡Whoa, ahh!" La Sra. Apple parpadeo. "¿Dónde estoy? Solo estaba hablando con Madonna en un lugar extraño, blanco, flotante…"

"Am, Esta en mi oficina Sra. Apple." Dijo Phoenix. "Soy Phoenix Wright, yo y mi socia la trajimos aquí."

"Bieeeen…" Ella se encogió de hombros, claramente confundida.

"¿Usted recuerda algo de los últimos días?"

"Ammmm…" Ella torció el cabello de Maya. "Recuerdo que estaba buscando mi tarjeta de crédito en la oficina de Mac. Luego sentí un dolor en mi cabeza, y luego desperté en un lugar extraño y me tope con Madonna…"Ella se paralizo y miro a Phoenix sobriamente. "Oh dios… ¿estoy muerta?"

Phoenix suspiro. "Me temo que sí. Usted fue asesinada, y creen que su esposo lo hiso."

"Aah… ¡De ninguna manera!" La Sra. Apple se estiro para tomar las manos de Phoenix, haciendo que sus senos se agitaran y bambolearan. Phoenix trato de poner una cara seria.

"¡Mi Mac no mataría a nadie, en especial a mí! ¡Nosotros nos amamos de verdad!" Ella gimió. "¡¿Cómo podrían pensar en algo así?!"

Phoenix saco su pluma y su bloc de notas. "Bueno, tienen un buen motivo para él. Pero si puede decirme que es lo que recuerda de ese día en la oficina, y cualquier información acerca de sus enemigos, entonces creo que podremos salvarlo…"

La siguiente hora él se la paso escuchando a la Sra. Apple mientras ella describía los eventos de sus últimos días. Mientras él lo anotaba, Phoenix estaba contento de que las pistas que conectaban a los otros miembros de la familia Apple empezaran a emerger. Además de darle pistas para más tarde, significaba que podría desviar la mirada de los senos de la Sra. Apple.

Ella hablaba rápido y con muchas señales de manos, lo cual mandaba sus senos a los confines del yukata de Maya. Phoenix tenía que esforzarse para no mirar lascivamente a la cautivadora imagen y concentrase en sus notas, pero una cosa seguía viniéndole a la mente.

Ella no tenía un brasier. El espacio abierto en sus ropas le permitía ver virtualmente todo, y no había señales de ropa interior la cual se hubiera estirado por sus senos.

Lo que significa… ¿Maya nunca ha usado un brasier en lo absoluto?

Él supuso que tenía sentido, un brasier resultaría muy incomodo al momento de canalizar a alguien. Pero de seguro ella necesitaría uno para su día a día, y por una comodidad general. ¿Las mujeres en Kurain simplemente no creían en ellos?

Su cara se sonrojo ligeramente mientras pensaba en Maya, y como ella estaba desnuda debajo de esas ropas. Él tenía que admitirlo, era algo bastante seductor.

"Am… ¿Sr. Wright?" Dijo la Sra. Apple, trayendo su atención de regreso. "¿Esa es toda la información que necesita?"

Phoenix checo sus notas. "S-si. Creo que eso es todo."

"Entonces creo que es mejor que me vaya. Su amiga de seguro quiere su cuerpo de regreso."

Ella miro a Phoenix con esperanza. "Cuando vea a Mac, por favor dígale que lo amo, y que espero que todo salga bien."

"Si. Lo prometo, Hare todo lo que pueda para limpiar su nombre."

"Gracias…" La Sra. Apple cerró sus ojos y se quedo callada. Instantáneamente, su cuerpo cambio a la forma de Maya. Maya se quedo quieta en frente de él, pareciendo estar dormida.

Fue allí cuando él noto que debido al cambio súbito en su tamaño, sus ropas ahora estaban muy aflojadas. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras la mitas superior del yukata de Maya se cayó, dejando su parte superior al descubierto. Aun en trance, Maya nunca se dio cuenta.

Phoenix se quedo mirando, hipnotizado por la belleza en frente de él. Él nunca se dio cuenta que debajo de esas ropas Maya estaba… bien formada. Quizá todas las hamburguesas que comía le hacían un bien después de todo.

Maya parpadeo mientras ella recuperaba la conciencia. "Ahh… Nick…" Ella agito su cabeza y miro hacia él con emoción, aun sin darse cuenta de su desnudes. "¡Nick! ¿Funciono? ¿Ella te dijo algo útil?"

Phoenix no respondió, aun mirando con ansias a sus senos. Maya parpadeo en la confusión, antes de que se diera cuenta de a donde se dirigían sus ojos. Lentamente ella miro hacia abajo, y resolló por la sorpresa.

"¿Pero qué…?"Ella se concentro en Phoenix, con sus ojos flameando del enojo. "¡NIIIIIIICK!"

Entonces todo se puso escuro. Phoenix luego recordaría hacer unos intentos inútiles para clamarla antes de que ella tomara su sandalia y la aventara a su cabeza, noqueándolo.

* * *

"Bueno, otro juicio ganado." Phoenix sonrió mientras entraban en la oficina. "Creo que Payne grito aun más fuerte que el hermano del Sr. Apple cuando desvelamos al asesino…"

Él miro hacia Maya, la cual lo estaba ignorando con una expresión fría en su cara. Ella se sentó en el sofá, permaneciendo callada como lo ha ello todo el día.

Phoenix suspiro. "Maya, ¿podrías dejar de ignorarme? Ya dije que lo siento."

"¡¿Qué lo sientes?!" Maya finalmente hablo, mirando hacia él. "¡Me estabas comiendo con la mirada mientras estaba desnuda! ¡¿Esperas a que me crea que lamentas haber visto mis senos?!"

"Bueno…" Él titubeo. "Muy bien, lo siento parcialmente. Pues si disfrute lo que vi."

"¡¿Ya ves?!" Dijo Maya enojada.

"Pero debí comportarme como un caballero, y desviar la mirada, y tratarte con respeto. No hice eso, y por eso, la verdad lo siento." Él la miro con cuidado, esperando que su tono de disculpas se conectara con ella.

Ella se le quedo mirando un poco más, pero entonces su mirada se calmo. "Bueno, solo fue un pequeño incidente… muy bien, creo que te perdono."

"Gracias." Phoenix hablo con agradecimiento mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. "Pero sabes Maya, deberías conseguirte un brasier, en caso de que algo así vuelva a pasar."

"¿Un brasier?" Maya parpadeo. "Pero tendría que quitármelo para una canalización, en caso de que no me quede cuando mi cuerpo cambie."

"Pero deberías llevar uno para cada día. No puedes ir a todas partes sin nada debajo de tus ropas por siempre."

"¿Por qué no?"Maya se levanto y se dirigió a su escritorio. "Digo, la verdad no necesito uno. No son tan grandes…"

_(Son más grandes de lo que imaginas)_ Pensó Phoenix. Es mejor que Maya no oiga ese pequeño comentario y que descubra que él estuvo mirando muy de cerca. "Pero aun necesitas sujetarlos apropiadamente. De lo contrario, empiezan a combarse y duelen cuando creces."

Los ojos se de Maya se agrandaron por el miedo. "¿De verdad?"

"Am… más o menos." Él dijo. ÉL no era un experto en brasieres ni de cómo funcionaban los senos, pero él estaba seguro que el que se combaran estaba envuelto de alguna manera. Por suerte, Maya parecía estar convencida.

"Quizá tengas razón Nick." Ella sonrió. "Aun soy una chica en crecimiento después de todo. Quizá algún día terminen siendo tan grandes como las de mi hermana. Entonces de verdad necesito un brasier. Entonces, será mejor que empiece a usar uno."

Ella señalo a la laptop de Phoenix. "¿Me lo prestas para que cheque unos sitios?"

"Claro…" Respondió Phoenix. "¿Vas checar tiendas de ropas en línea?"

"Si, ya he visto los brasieres que venden en la tiendas, así que voy a ordenar algunos." Maya se sentó y abrió el buscador. "Me pregunto cuánto cuestan los que tienen volantes."

"¿Con… con volantes?" Phoenix parpadeo.

Maya sonrió juguetonamente. "Si, tu sabes. Esos brasieres tan bonitos con volantes. Son de este material que prácticamente puedes ver a través de ellos… son tan lindos." Ella miro hacia él. "¿Crees que me vería bien con uno de esos?"

Phoenix no podía responder, su cerebro se había colapsado por la imagen mental de Maya con ropa interior de volantes. Su cara se coloro tanto como una remolacha, y solo pudo responder con farfullar "Eep."

Maya solo sonrió y se regreso a la computadora. Presionar los botones de Phoenix era muy fácil, Pero muy divertido.


End file.
